


A Telenova in Texts

by AndallitsGlory



Series: Breaking Up Is Hard to Do [4]
Category: Midnighter (Comics), The Authority
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sex Pollen, being a superhero can be weird as hell, especially when your best friend gets back together with his boyfriend, fuck dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndallitsGlory/pseuds/AndallitsGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo has no interest in taking Shen and Angie's common sense advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Telenova in Texts

“What was that?” Angie asked when they awoke hours later from post-coital slumber. Maybe if her alarm hadn’t taken the shape of 25 pounds of black cat sitting on her chest, she would have had the ability to play it cool. Alas, this question came after the shriek that had scared the cat back out of the bedroom.

Shen’s muffled laugh emitted from her pillow, her face smashed against the cushion, her short hair thoroughly mussed. Angie could see the soft curve of her back, smooth except for the two swollen lumps on the inside of her shoulder blades from where her wings emerged. Shen had abandoned her last pair right outside her apartment building, apparently unconcerned that any of her neighbors would stumble upon them. Shen turned her head far enough from the pillow to answer, “That, my dear, was your first run-in with fuck dust.”

“Suitable name,” Angie said, recalling the horror she had experienced at the purple stuff dashing itself against her face moments before all reason melted away into horniness. She deplumed a lone feather from her thigh and flicked it onto the floor. “Heh. Thought you would be the last person to have a cat.”

Shen’s eyebrows pinched together. “Why?”

Angie laughed, assuming she jested, but her friend’s face didn’t clear by the time both their phones pinged somewhere within their abandoned clothing. She took it upon herself then to scramble for their clothes, roughing them up like rag dolls as she dug into their pockets for the most important treasure. She had both in hand when she activated the screen for hers.

Her jaw dropped. “Dio mios. No.”

Pink fingernails plucked the other phone out of her hand. Shen skipped over denial, straight to anger. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Present dead-center on both of their screens was the photo Andrew had sent them. In his bed, bandaged in several layers and his eyes sunken in evident unconsciousness was Midnighter. Angie couldn’t quite tell the extent of the man’s injuries due to the last tendrils of red evening light spilling across the bed—either the time of day darkened Midnighter’s wounds, making them look worse, or something had almost killed him.

Either way, Andrew had clearly rescued him from something that had gone wrong. Of course. For only the millionth time.

Angie texted back with fury.

what did you do

He called me. I barely got there in time

you didnt hear from him all these months n now he calls you

He was in really bad trouble

Dio mios color me mindblown he gets in trouble n comes crawling back

What else was I supposed to do?

Not coming 2 the beck n call of morons is a good start

Shen barked out a laugh, as if it came in spite of her efforts to stay pissed. The phone audibly vibrated in her palm every time Angie and Andrew exchanged a new message. Angie leaned back on her headboard, rolling her eyes so hard she figured they might pop out of her head soon. She had known that she and Andrew would eventually get past their fight, but hadn’t guessed something like this.

It took a little bit of time for Andrew to respond to her last message and when he did, Shen and Angie groaned in unison.

But he’s MY moron :(

“And you’re his, I see, pendejo,” Angie said under her breath. “So it seems like you were perfectly made for each other.”

Shen didn’t comment, but the corner of her mouth twitched upward as her thumbs made a rapid beat across her screen. Angie’s phone buzzed.

Pulaski

Li-Min

Don’t you dare fuck that man after he wakes up

Pulaski we do not reward emotional terrorists

I know what I’m doing ok!!!

“You do not!” said Angie.

“Nah, he does. He just doesn’t care.” Shen threw her phone to the edge of the bed, sighed, and joined Angie at the headboard. She crossed her arms and stared up at the ceiling. Angie resisted the urge to reach over and touch the little nub of brown skin on her back. The fuck dust didn’t differ too much from alcohol; the details of their tryst were already disintegrating in clarity. But she did remember from caressing Shen’s body that her wing points had felt like callouses. “You can lead a horse to water, but you can’t teach it any self-respect.”

“Why does he do this to himself? He can fuck or date any guy he wanted. He cooks, he paints, he owns that ridiculous condo, his body shouldn’t be possible…”

“Well, that’s what makes every other man in the world so easy, right?” Shen asked. “Every other man in the world would put up with anything just to be with him. They don’t play hard-to-get. They don’t yell at him for his chronic lateness. They back down as soon as he raises his voice. Nobody defies Andrew—hell, he probably got hard when he found out that Midnighter baldfaced lied to him for a full year.”

“Oh come on,” Angie said through Shen’s snickering. “That’s not true. He was a mess when he called us over after they broke up.”

Shen shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still going to kick Midnighter’s ass first opportunity I get for all his dishonesty, but his real superpower is that he handles that idiot better than I do. Life comes too easy to Andrew; he likes people who are better than him in some way. Part of the reason our friendship has lasted so long, hand to God, is because he hasn’t beaten me in a race yet.”

“But I hadn’t had superpowers until a few days ago.” Angie frowned. “So then why does he like me?”

For a moment, Shen stared at her as if fuck dust had started discharging from Angie’s face. Then she reached over and squeezed the crown of her head. “Your brain, dummy.”

“Oh.” Angie giggled.

“I’ll never understand how a regular human could talk about physics concepts as if they were the alphabet and still think she’s not good enough to run alongside gods.” Shen rolled her eyes, stretched, then left the bed. Angie watched the light shine off the flat edge of her ass as she bent to retrieve her underwear. 

“Lots of people understand the things I talk about. That doesn’t make us all as super as heroes.”

“None of those other people talked a shiftship from another dimension into giving them liquid machine blood so that they could become robots,” Shen said, meeting her eyes. The entirety of Angie’s being froze, her heart stopping mid-beat. She had never spoken a syllable to anyone about any of her government work, never mind her project on The Carrier. The contracts she signed promised court conviction for treason and subsequent capital punishment if a word dripped from her lips. If anyone from her department knew what Shen just said, so casually as if commenting on Angie’s love of beer, they would have their heads. Quite literally.

Shen’s gaze broke too casually for her to know that (right?), her hips sashaying as she left the room. “Here, kitty, kitty.”

And Angie was left to wonder if lethal injection drugs would still kill her.


End file.
